Zatch's many battles
by forest-thief
Summary: This is basically just a bunch of short stories that I wrote about Kiyo and Zatch. Currently 2 chapters
1. Chapter 1 The thief mamodo

_Hiya everyone this is the first time I've ever written a story on this website. It's a little short and is only one chapter but I hope you all enjoy it._

"Kiyo!" Zatch yelled one morning. Kiyo was getting ready for school when Zatch started yelling. "Look at the T.V!"

Kiyo came down into the living room where Zatch was watching the news.

"What is it Zatch?"

"Listen."

"_It is still unknown how the thief broke in, but somehow, he or she was able to elude the guards and was not spotted by the security cameras. Police are now on round-the-clock guard of all of the cities banks._"

"Do you think it was a mamodo?" said Zatch.

Kiyo knew this was possible but he had no time. He was going to be late for school.

So Kiyo was ready to leave when Zatch started complaining.

"Can I please come with you Kiyo; I don't want to stay here alone again please?"

"Fine" Kiyo said "Just try to stay out of the way.

So Kiyo and Zatch left for school. Everything was pretty normal until after lunch, when the loudspeaker turned on.

"_Attention students. According to the radio, the bank closest to the school is being robbed and they have hostages. So we will be having a lockdown so the thief does not come here. Please stay in your classrooms; we will let you know when we are sure that the robbery is over. That is all._"

"A lockdown?" Kiyo thought. "If this thief is considered to be that dangerous, maybe it is the work of a mamodo. So he turned on a radio to find out.

"_While police have surrounded the thief, he has a hostage. However, the only weapon he seems to have is a maroon book with odd writing on it._"

"A book?" Kiyo exclaimed to Zatch. "It must be a spell book. And the man with the hostage must be his partner. We have to get to that bank."

"But how, all the doors are closed."

"Then we will have to go to the roof." So Zatch and Kiyo went to the roof of the school then climbed down the side and rushed over to the bank.

When they got there, it seemed like nothing had changed. The bank was surrounded by the police, and the man with the maroon book was holding a little girl hostage. Then suddenly, a boy appeared. He wore a red bandana and a red cloak, had purple hair and the same eyes as Zatch. He whispered some thing to his partner, and then spoke.

"Listen up cops." he said in a bold, loud voice "If you want this girl, you will let me and my partner here leave."

After this was said, most of the cops stepped back. But Zatch was ready to fight.

"You!" Zatch said. "Whop do you think you are, coming here and stealing things you dirty crook. Put her down!"

The mamodo stared at Zatch, and then answered.

"Another mamodo eh? I'm the thief mamodo Ryenoren. And I will do whatever I want while I'm in this world becoming King."

"No way Ryenoren!" Zatch yelled. "You won't become King; because you are going down right now."

"Hmph" Ryenoren snarled. "Fine. Robert, put down the girl. We have to take care of these guys first.

"Alright, let's go." Robert said. "RAYROC!" And like that, Ryenoren was gone.

"Were did he go?" said Zatch. "I thought he was right… AHHHH!" Suddenly Zatch was being helplessly punched by Ryenoren.

"Oh no!" said Kiyo, "that spell must make him invisible. Quickly Zatch turn around. ZAKER!" And lightning came out of Zatch's mouth and hit Ryenoren.

"Uggh!" said Ryenoren. "Quickly Robert again!"

"RAYROC!"

And once again Ryenoren was nowhere to be found. Then Kiyo remembered that Ryenoren had tried to strike Zatch in the back last time. So then he yelled to Zatch.

"Quickly Zatch, ZAKER!" And Ryenoren was struck once again.

"Hmm," said Ryenoren, "That's a pretty strong first spell. Do you mind if I borrow it?

"RAYREC!" yelled Robert.

Suddenly Kiyo's book was glowing.

"What's going on?" said Kiyo. "I can't read the first spell." Then Robert spoke.

"But I can… ZAKER!" And with that, lightning came out of Ryenoren's mouth and struck Zatch.

"Ahhh" yelled Zatch.

"It's great isn't it." laughed Robert. "With Ryenoren's second spell, he can steal anyone's first. He's unstoppable.

"He's right." said Kiyo. But then he realized something. "The third spell JIKERDOR!" Suddenly Ryenoren was lifted, and thrown toward the metal safe.

"Ha!" said Kiyo. "This spell makes Ryenoren a magnet.

"We've got him now!" said Zatch.

"Oh really?" said Ryenoren. "This spell won't bind me."

"RAYRAC!" yelled Robert. Suddenly, Ryenoren was free.

"But how?" said Zatch.

"As a thief," said Ryenoren, "I'm a brilliant escape artist. With my third spell I can escape all bindings. And with my fourth; I will finish you. Read it Robert!"

"RAYNOCORSEN!" yelled Robert. Suddenly, Ryenoren teleported behind Zatch, pulled out his knife, and stabbed Zatch.

"Ahhh!" yelled Zatch. "How are we supposed to beat this guy Kiyo?"

"I don't know Zatch." said Kiyo. "The fourth spell is too dangerous for in here, and our first three spells are useless. But wait! Zatch, I got something, look towards Robert. JIKERDOR!"

"You fool," Ryenoren chuckled, "you already tried that. Wait Robert no! And then Robert was lifted and thrown at the safe.

"Ha ha," said Kiyo. "You may be able to escape but your partner can't. And without him, you're helpless."

Then Kiyo could read the first spell.

"Good, time to burn his book. ZAKER!" And Ryenoren disappeared.

So Robert was arrested, Ryenoren was back in the mamodo world. and everyone was safe. So Kiyo and Zatch went back to school. and had a normal rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2 The spear mamodo part 1

_Hi again this is my next story enjoy_

"Where are we going Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"I already told you Zatch," said Kiyo "We are going to the museum."

"Oh, what's that?"

"The museum is a place where you can see lots of things from the past."

Kiyo and Zatch were on a bus to the museum, were Kiyo wanted to see if he could find anything that had to do with mamodo. Once they got there, Kiyo started looking. Several hours later, Kiyo found Zatch.

"I couldn't find a thing." said Kiyo. "I guess we might as well leave.

All of the sudden, an alarm went off.

"Ahhh!" screamed Zatch, "what is that noise?

"It's the burglary alarm I think; c'mon Zatch this could be a mamodo. So Kiyo and Zatch followed the guards to where the burglary was taking place.

When they got there Kiyo learned that he was right. There was an older man there, with a beard and sunglasses. Next to him was a boy that looked smaller that Zatch. He had spiky hair and a spear in his hands. And in the man's hands, a spell book!

"What do you know Zatch; another mamodo." said Kiyo.

"Ooo look Yari, the guards have come to stop us." said the man to his mamodo. We'll see. SENSHI!

And then Yari jumped into the air and threw his spear toward the guards. When it hit the ground, it let out a shock wave that knocked the guards over.

"See Yari, know can stop us now that I have your powers at my disposal." laughed Yari's owner.

"But Tito, there's still a teenager and a little kid over there." said Yari to his partner.

"Then we shall deal with them too, SENSHI!"

And Yari jumped into the air and threw the spear and Zatch.

"RASHIELD!" yelled Kiyo.

And a shield came up and stopped the spear.

"Oh no!" yelled Tito.

"But there's more," said Kiyo.

Then the spear shot back at Yari.

"Ahhh!" yelled Yari. Then he caught his breath and started to speak. "So you have a spell book too? Can't be as good as mine."

"RYOUKIN!" yelled Tito.

And Yari then took his spear, and ran at Kiyo with blazing speed. Kiyo was about to get hit when Zatch jumped in the way.

"Thanks Zatch," said Kiyo "and now, ZAKER!"

And so lightning came from Zatch's mouth and hit Yari.

"Ahhh! Tito, try the new spell"

"Okay, HANSHOKU!"

At first, it seemed as if noting had changed. But suddenly, Yari was holding two spears!

"Alright!" said Yari cheerfully, "time to finish them." And then he started continuously stabbing Zatch.

"Ahhh, Kiyo help!"

Kiyo tried to think, this guy didn't seem ready to give up, so then he thought of a strategy.

"Zatch step back them aim for the tip of his spear. ZAKER!"

And when the lightning hit the spear and struck Yari powerfully.

"Great, said Kiyo. "His spears make great lightning rods."

"Tito," said Yari, "these guys are strong; we got to get outta here.

"Fine."

And with that, the two ran.

"C'mon Kiyo we can't let these guys get away. I think there headed toward the woods.

Zatch was right. The two thieves had run into the woods.

"Alright Zatch, lets get them," said Kiyo.

Zatch and Kiyo hiked for a long time. They were about to give up, but then they heard a noise.

"Zatch, you hear that?" said Kiyo.

"Sure did."

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"You were fools to follow me into the woods," it was Yari's voice. "Now you're gonna get the beating of a lifetime. Because now we have our 4th spell."

"SHISHOU!"

Suddenly, Yari jumped into the air and threw a spear like the first spell. Kiyo was ready to cast Rasheild but then Yari threw another, and another. Suddenly, an endless barrage of spears were hurling towards Zatch and Kiyo.

"Ahhhhhh!" yelled Zatch. And then Tito cast another spell.

"RYOUKIN"

And Yari ran into Zatch with blazing speed.

"Oh no!" thought Kiyo to himself, "While we were trying to recover from the last spell, he cast another and we were still recovering.

"Let's do this again sometime," said Tito, but we really must get back before the guards show up."

And with that they left.

"Wait!" said Zatch.

It was useless, Kiyo was too tired. But next time, Kiyo was determined to beat them.


End file.
